Iron Man: THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN
by Mark Meredith
Summary: … Wrote this to introduce people to the reprinted in compiled book form collected book IRON MAN THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN. … THE 'ARMORS OF …. collects an issue of ... INVINCIBLE IRON MAN from nearly every armor Anthony Stark the Iron Man has worn. Invincible Iron Man Stark's first armor was the jury-rigged armor that the genius Dr. Yinsen helped Tony slapdash together.
1. Chapter 1

D _Approxm. Word Count 1,000

5 Grove 2012 D

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

… Wrote this to introduce people to the reprinted in compiled book form collected book IRON MAN THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN_.__ ' … THE 'ARMORS OF …. ' collects an issue of ' ... INVINCIBLE IRON MAN from nearly every armor Anthony Stark the Iron Man has worn. Invincible Iron Man Stark's first armor was the jury-rigged armor that the genius Dr. Yinsen helped Tony slapdash together out of rocket parts, missiles, automobile brake systems, bolts and iron metal scraps. One of Stark's many female partners suggested Iron Man should spray his armor with solid gold plating to match his gold heart.

Invincible Iron Man did that exactly and people weren't afraid of Iron Man as much as they were.

… It had a helmet with Bat man-style ears on the mask. … . .

The third model had power cells on each side of the armor's "belt." It even had glass slider lenses that that slid down over Stark's mask eye slits and "closed in" the helmet's mouth for under-water missions. For a while he thought that the Iron Man armor looked too inhuman and ugly to people—with its slits for eyes, mouth and flat face plate, so for a while he wore a mask-helmet that had a triangle shape bending outward from the mask helmet. This of course, looked ridiculous so after a while iron Man refused to wear another mask like that again.

' … THE 'ARMORS OF …. ' has a comic book reprinted in it where Anthony Stark the Iron Man puts on his red & silver outfit for his first tryout. Obadiah Stane the Iron Monger he has become has made a hostile takeover of Stark Industries while Anthony Stark the Iron Man still has legal rights to his company. Anthony Stark the Iron Man confronts Obadiah Stane Iron Monger and tells him to relinquish Anthony Stark the Iron Man's company back to his own control. Obadiah Stane Iron Monger attacks and tries to kill Anthony Stark the Iron Man with the Iron Monger armor as Anthony Stark the Iron Man is wearing the silver/red Iron Man armor. The red and silver armor is the same armor that Anthony Stark the Iron Man fought Mick Roorke the Crimson Dynamo/ Blacklash in at the Indy 5,000 in IRON MAN TWO.

The Obadiah Stane storyline was worked into the movie IRON MAN, IRON MAN TWO the movie as well. In the last days of Stark wearing his silver armor he had found out that villains had gotten hold of the technology he had created… just to boost the super villains' technology. Iron Man fought the controller, the Beetle, the Mandroids, Stingray, the Guardsmen of the Vault and even Steve Captain Rogers. He had become known as a criminal to public at large, Iron Man did. Iron man, because of the fact that unprovoked had attacked the covert U.S. government's spy agency's S.H.I.E.L.D'.s Mandroids and the armored Guardsmen had at the U.S. super criminal jail, the Vault, Iron Man had become a public nuisance. How did Stark keep from being put in jail himself? He simply created a new updated red and gold armor and said that he had never been Iron Man! Iron Man whom had supposedly been simply "an armed guard" had "been fired" by Stark and Invincible Iron Man Stark "finally had" really become Iron Man because he was "ready".

The sixth armor had shoulder-pads and new rebuilt power cels that were more squared than the fourth armor. In this armor, the whole chest-plate is not red but there is a raised red piece of the shaped armor going down the center of the chest in an upside-down isosoles triangle-like shape such as in Spider-man's Peter Parker's costume or the costumes of the X-Men first class if you really watch the movie X-Men: First Class. The sides of the chest-plate are gold which is a nice touch by the artist if you really pay attention to the design. This armor was also designed by other artists to have pads strategically placed on the inside of the helmet like a boxer's face pads to absorb shock in case he is ever punched by somebody who has Super Strength.

… He had taken the best pieces from each of Iron man's collection of nine armors to make to that date the best armor Stark's created. … . .

The armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume.

This armor has a new voice alterer built into the slit built for the mouth so Iron Man's voice sounds robotic striking fear into Invincible Iron Man Stark's enemies.

You should buy ' … THE 'ARMORS OF IRON MAN thick reprint collection. The uber-thick comic can only be described as – cool! … . .

The End

D Approximately Words Counted 1,200

5 Grove2012 D

Mad 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone-6232

A SHORT INTRODUCTION—IRON MAN: THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Stark's next armor was red and gold. The faceplate was cool because it looked like Logan's "Wolverine's" Howlett's mask from the comic books.

This newly self styled super criminal Mister Doll, once he found he could control Invincible Iron Man Stark's movements in an area around Mister Doll when Stark came to stop him… he decided to go on a chain of bank robberies. A Witch Doctor practicing Voodoo once had created a sculpture of Iron Man and saw that the super criminal could use the Voodoo doll to keep Invincible Iron Man Stark from stopping "Mister Doll" during bank robberies. There was no way that the vigilante could stop Mister Doll from his series of bank robberies, so Invincible Iron Man Stark decided to start over from scratch, a whole new armor. The brand-new armor had to look completely different and different in its shape.

Invincible Iron Man Stark decided that even though the hulking armor helped him lift weights over his head, the jury-rigged armor was a "strain on his heart" due to how bulky it was.

Stark created an armor of his own blueprints that was much more compact and when Invincible Iron man Stark surprised the Voodoo Chief with the new armor the Witch Voodoo Doctor could not control him any more and the surprise ambush defeated the Voodoo Doctor.

The golden facemask faceplate even could be unlocked so that he could raise it like a visor, too.

It had a helmet with Bat man-style ears on the mask.

The third model had power cels on each side of the armor's "belt." It even had glass slider lenses that that slid down over Stark's mask eye slits and "closed in" the helmet's mouth for under-water missions.

Invincible Iron Man Stark's first armor was the jury-rigged armor that the genius Dr. Yinsen helped Tony slapdash together out of rocket parts, missiles, automobile brake systems, bolts and iron metal scraps. One time Stark realized that when Invincible Iron Man Stark wore this type of armor, people were afraid of the hulking dull grey "monster". One of Stark's many female partners suggested Iron Man should spray his armor with solid gold plating to match his gold heart. One time Invincible Iron Man Stark rebuilt a second version of the armor, as job therapy after Mr. Stark had become an abuser of alcohol and had to become a recovering alcoholic.

_ _ _He dons Tony Stark The Iron Man's silvery armor from the battle with Whiplash/ The Crimson Dynamo at the beginning of Iron Man Two. _Tony Stark The Iron Man fights Obadiah Stane who has bought Stark Industries. When he confronts Mr. Stane and wants Anthony Stark The Iron Man's company –Mr. Stane puts on The Iron Monger armor based on Anthony Stark The Iron Man's company's technology. When Anthony Stark The Iron Man wins –… Obadiah The Iron Monger Stane puts Obadiah The Iron Monger Stane's giant metal-gauntleted hand next to Obadiah The Iron Monger Stane's unhelmetted face and blasts his head off. Cool.

In the last days of Stark wearing his silver armor he had found out that villains had gotten hold of the technology he had created… just to boost the super-villains' technology. Invincible Iron Man Stark went around beating down every armored criminal ever created to get his own technology out of his or her hands. Iron man, because of the fact that unprovoked had attacked the covert U.S. government's spy agency's S.H.I.E.L.D'.s Mandroids and the armored Guardsmen had at the U.S. super criminal jail, the Vault, Iron Man had become a public nuisance. Iron Man fought the Controller, the Beetle, the Mandroids, Stingray, the Guardsmen of the Vault and even Steve Captain Rogers. How did Stark keep from being put in jail himself? He simply created a new updated red and gold armor and said that he had never been Iron Man! Invincible Iron Man Stark back then said that Iron Man really was not him but merely a bodyguard! Iron Man whom had supposedly been simply "an armed guard" had "been fired" by Stark and Invincible Iron Man Stark "finally had" really become Iron Man because he was "ready". Iron Man rejoined the West Coast Avengers again with no problems, or at least with very few problems due to how Invincible Iron Man Stark was using an electronic voice scrambler built into Invincible Iron Man's Stark's mouth of the helmet. Iron Man when he was ready to rejoin the real Next Avengers East Coast Division had joined the true Avengers, which Stark had helped found.

The sixth armor had shoulder-pads and new rebuilt power cels that were more squared than the fourth armor.

Iron man 2 Jim Rhodes added military type weapons connected on the armor.

… He had taken the best pieces from each of Iron Man's collection of nine armors to make to that date the best armor Stark's created. … . . … The 11th armor had a smaller faceplate going down the center of the face that was golden and the rest of the helmet is red.

This armor also had a new feature that the other armor types did not. The armor could be controlled from afar by a virtual reality "telemetry-suit." "But why doesn't Iron Man do all of his heroics by remote control?" I hear you all asking? One day when Stark used the armor and Iron Man fought a giant computerized robot, the alien robot found it was too easy to hook up practically any computerized robotic armor to Stark's armor and program the Iron man armor to create an "infinite loop!" The result is that any enemy of Iron Man with computer armor could make Iron Man lose control of his own armor!

… Since then Iron Man has invented more advanced armor so he never uses this # ninth armor.

The armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume. … . .

The End

D. Approx Count 300

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily –if you don't want it to be – then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? ... Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D. Approximately Words Counted 400

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

A FREE-VERSE POEM, A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN. AN ARTICLE:

by

Mark Walt Meredith

… Wrote this to introduce people to the reprinted in compiled book form collected book IRON MAN THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN_._

… THE 'ARMORS OF' collects an issue of ... INVINCIBLE IRON MAN from nearly every armor Anthony Stark the Iron Man has worn.

… THE 'ARMORS OF' has a comic book reprinted in it where Anthony Stark puts on his red & silver outfit for his first tryout.

Obadiah Stane the Iron Monger he has become has made a hostile takeover of Stark Industries while Anthony Stark still has legal rights to his company.

he confronts Obadiah Stane and tells him to relinquish The Iron Man's company back to his own control.

Obadiah Stane attacks and tries to kill Anthony Stark with the Iron Monger armor as Anthony Stark is wearing the silver/red Iron Man armor.

The Obadiah Stane storyline was worked into the movie IRON MAN, Iron Man Two the movie as well.

You should buy … THE 'ARMORS OF' thick reprint collection.

The uber-thick comic can only be described as ... cool!

The red and silver armor is the same armor that Anthony Stark fought Mick Roorke the Crimson Dynamo/Blacklash in at the Indy 5,000 IN Iron Man Two.

- - -30- - -

D. Lines Counted 5

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

A SHORT INTRODUCTION...IRON MAN: THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN: AN ESSAY. A FREE VERSE POEM.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Tony Stark The Iron Man dons The Iron Man's silvery armor from the battle with Whiplash/ The Crimson Dynamo at the beginning of Iron Man Two.

Tony Stark fights Obadiah Stane who has bought Stark Industries.

When Tony Stark confronts Mr. Stane and wants The Iron Man's company ...Mr. Stane puts on The Iron Monger armor based on The Iron Man company's technology.

When Tony Stark wins ... Obadiah The Iron Monger Stane puts Stane's giant metal-gauntleted hand next to Stane's unhelmetted face and blasts Stane's head off.

Cool.

The End


End file.
